


Welcome Home

by Brenda



Series: Gee & Buchanan [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes As The World's Most Dangerous Housewife, But They're Still Loveable, Cats Are Still Assholes, Domestic Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Puppies, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"C'mon," he murmurs, urging Steve to get moving.  "We can make a break for the bedroom while they're still distracted."</i>
</p><p>  <i>Steve chuckles as he moves those sinful lips to Bucky's neck.  But he obligingly lets Bucky lead him down the hall.  "You're terrible, you know, using Buchanan's trauma as an excuse to get laid."</i></p><p>  <i>"Don't see you stopping me," Bucky replies, and quickly shuts and locks the bedroom door behind them.</i></p><p>  <i>(Because Gee may have figured out how to open shut doors, but she hasn't – yet – mastered locks.) </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> For my dearest Luninosity, who requested a bit of post-WS Bucky/Steve domestic fluff. I can't think of anything fluffier than these guys and this 'verse. <33

It's not very often that Bucky comes home from his afternoons helping Sam over at the VA to an empty house. Sure, Steve's out a good deal of the time, either on his own errands or on Avengers' business, but Buchanan is always there to greet Bucky at the door with his tail wagging up a storm and slobbering kisses like Bucky'd been gone a year instead of a couple of hours. Even if Gee is in the middle of terrorizing him, the second he hears the key in the door, he's off and running (sometimes with Gee hot on his heels, sometimes not). Hell, sometimes the queen herself deigns to meet Bucky at the door and wind around his legs, loudly purring up a storm. Normally, she only does that when she feels like she needs to be fed, but it has been known to happen.

So, walking into a totally empty house is a little disconcerting.

Bucky does a quick security sweep – no windows or doors have been tampered with, his own little private security measures are still in place (Steve calls him paranoid, but protecting the dumb lug from the world is pretty much encoded in Bucky's DNA and he's way too old to change now), the perimeter of the house hasn't been disturbed, none of the guns or electronics have been touched, and the rest of the house is in the exact same state of benign chaos it had been when he'd left. Buchanan's toys are still scattered around, the morning dishes are still in the sink waiting to be put into the dishwasher, and the load of towels Bucky'd put in the dryer before he left are still there. 

He has his phone in hand and is getting ready to call Sam (his go-to backup when Steve's out of town) when he hears the familiar, heavy footsteps climbing up the patio steps. Then he hears the click of the back door opening. When he steps into the kitchen, he's greeted by Buchanan's joyful bark and Steve's sunshine-bright smile.

"Hey, you're home," Steve said, the smile also in his voice. His hair's all windblown and his cheeks ruddy red, and he's in jeans and his leather jacket. He looks good enough to fucking eat.

But instead of dragging Steve to the floor like he really wants (it's been a long ten days, alright), Bucky crouches down to give Buchanan his expected belly rubs. "I could say the same thing to you. I thought you were in Tanzania with Banner."

"I was. We got done early." Steve unzips his jacket and Gee's ginger head pops out as she surveys her new surroundings with sleepy blue eyes. Which answers Bucky's next question. "Figured I'd take the kids for a walk since you weren't home."

"You _do_ know one day she's going to take off and ditch us for some other family," Bucky says, glancing up with a fond smile. Under his hands, Buchanan is wiggling in pure doggie ecstasy.

"Nah, she loves us, don't you, baby girl," Steve croons, dropping a kiss to the crown of Gee's head. In return, she meows and climbs up his chest to get at her favorite spot right on Steve's shoulder.

"She loves _you_ ," Bucky corrects, finally getting back to his feet. Buchanan only whines in protest once. "She tolerates me and the big guy."

"Well, I love you enough for both me and her, so can I get a welcome home kiss or what?" Steve asks, his eyes shining as bright as his smile.

"I dunno, what's in it for me?" Bucky asks, walking over to stand in front of Steve. He quickly runs his gaze over every inch of Steve he can see – he seems to be moving alright, no visible bruises or wounds, and, most importantly, he doesn't sound like he's trying to cover up his injuries.

"I'm fine. I promise," Steve insists, seeming to read Bucky's mind, and snags Bucky's metal hand to pull him in the rest of the way. "I was just there to head the security team for Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho while they got the new facility up and running."

"I know why you were there. But shit can still go sideways, even on the easy assignments, you know that," Bucky replies, and brings his free hand up to cup Steve's unshaven cheek. Gee gives both of them an uninterested look, and gracefully uncurls herself so she can leap down to the floor. 

Steve takes advantage of the freedom to move, and wraps his other arm around Bucky's waist to bring them flush against each other. "You're welcome to thoroughly check me out and make sure I'm alright," he says, and dips his head to brush his lips across Bucky's. "In fact, I insist on it."

Bucky brings Steve back to him for another kiss, this one slow and lingering. "Do you now?" 

Steve solemnly nods. "I really do."

Bucky untangles their hands so he can push Steve's jacket off. It drops to the floor, unnoticed. "You said a thorough check?" he asks, tugging at Steve's t-shirt so he can slide his hands underneath and get at warm, firm skin.

" _Very_ thorough," Steve confirms, as their lips meet again.

Behind him, Bucky can hear the scritch-scratch of nails on the floor as Buchanan (no doubt being chased by Gee, because it was a day ending in Y and that's just how they rolled) races full-tilt out of the kitchen in the direction of the living room. He spares a fleeting thought for Buchanan's health, but most of his attention is on the softness of Steve's lips and the slick slide of Steve's tongue alongside his own. The kids, and their daily drama, can wait. Bucky hasn't seen Steve in ten very long days (and even longer nights), and he has much better things to do with his time right now.

"C'mon," he murmurs, urging Steve to get moving. "We can make a break for the bedroom while they're still distracted."

Steve chuckles as he moves those sinful lips to Bucky's neck. But he obligingly lets Bucky lead him down the hall. "You're terrible, you know, using Buchanan's trauma as an excuse to get laid."

"Don't see you stopping me," Bucky replies, and quickly shuts and locks the bedroom door behind them.

(Because Gee may have figured out how to open shut doors, but she hasn't – yet – mastered locks.) 

"Yeah, well, I never claimed to be nice," Steve says, with a slow, half-lidded smile that goes right to Bucky's groin.

"Good thing," he replies, and yanks Steve's shirt over his head. Sighs his appreciation at the sight. Much much better.

Steve turns them both so Bucky's pinned against the wall, Steve pressing against him in one muscled line of heat. "You gonna talk me to death or are you gonna welcome me home like a proper housewife?" he asks, with another seductive look that shouldn't be nearly as hot as it is, but Bucky's been a sucker for it since they were both fifteen, so, yeah.

He presses his thigh between Steve's, starts rubbing, and grins himself when Steve's eyes instantly glaze over. "Just for that, I'm making you do all the work the first round," he says, and swallows Steve's moan – and reply – with another long, drugging kiss. 

***

By the time they stumble out of the bedroom, freshly showered and starving, Gee and Buchanan are curled together in a furry ball on the sofa, Gee using Buchanan's head as a pillow, and Buchanan snoring up a storm.

"See," Bucky says, giving them both a fond smile as they pass by on their way to the kitchen, "they're fine."

"At this point, I swear she's Stockholm Syndrome'd him," Steve replies, with a rueful chuckle. He's got love bites and scratch marks all over his shoulders, chest, and back, and a rather spectacular hickey on his neck. (Buck's particularly proud of that one, since Steve doesn't bruise so easily these days.) He's got that fucked out, blissful look going on, and his hair's still damp and curling along his nape. Bucky wants to climb him like a tree all over again and then spend another a hour or two just exploring the cut of his hips with his tongue.

"Probably," Bucky agrees, then tugs Steve to him. "But unless we want company for round six, we should probably hurry and grab something." Barricading themselves in the bedroom has considerable appeal. The kids can totally fend for themselves for a night.

Steve's gaze drops to Bucky's mouth. "Right, we, uh, we need to...I'm sorry, what?"

Bucky just laughs and pulls him into the kitchen. It's good to have Steve home.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Stephrc79](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79) for the beta!!!
> 
> You can now find me on [Tumblr](http://brendaonao3.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
